


Baby Bird

by Driven_to_insanity



Series: Young Justice oneshots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: Dick gets tricked and turned into a 6 year old. Bruce struggles to deal with this.Good ol' DaddyBats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all cute and fluffy and probably not that good- sorry.

The Joker gave one last cackle before he grabbed Robin and left the warehouse. Kid Flash fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. Connor punched holes in the warehouse wall and Artemis and M'gann tried to comfort a crying Zatanna while Kaldur called Batman. Batman told the team to meet him at the nearest zeta tube. The team arrived and seconds later the zeta tube loudly announced 

'Batman 02'

Batman stepped out and bat glared at the team. He took control straight away.

"Kid Flash, when I say so you run in and grab Robin" KF nodded "Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna you distract Harley and Connor and Kaldur you deal with the henchmen. I'll distract Joker" The team had never seen Batman like this before; he had gone into protective Daddy-Bats mode and it was slightly scary. 

When they got to the new warehouse where Joker was keeping Robin the plan started going well. Kid Flash was just about to grab Robin when the team heard Joker snicker and with a bang Klarion appeared. He laughed manically and started to cast a spell.

"Nurt eseht starb ni ot eht nerdich yeht desu ot eb!" (turn these brats in to the children they used to be!) at the same time Zatanna cast a spell

"cigam snoiralk morf su dleihs" (sheild us from Klarion's magic) but Klarion was too strong and with in seconds Robin, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis and Batman blacked out. Roy, who was sitting in the shadows observing as Batman called him for backup, also blacked out. The Joker and Klarion vanished into a boom tube leaving the team, Batman and Roy unconscious and leaving the spell to work it's magic. 

~~~~~~

(Robin's POV)

I could hear Wally snoring lightly when I woke up. As I slowly took in my surrounding I felt different, smaller. Next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Wally. I sit up and notice a pained look on Wall's face. As I look around the warehouse I immediately notice what's wrong: all of us are young children. Artemis is about seven years old, M'gann and Connor are also seven. Wally, Zatanna and Kaldur are eight and Roy and Batman are ten. I am about five years old. Klarion must have wanted to mess with the league. Luckily that shield spell Zatanna cast means we all still have our memories. Batman is still unconscious and no one can wake him so Kaldur calls in the league. Flash is the first to arrive what with the super speed and 5 minutes later the rest of the league arrive.

Roy and Kaldur explain what's happened. Wally and I try to wake Batman. I lightly slap Batman and he finally wakes up. When we get back to the cave we are all in need of a nap. Diana and Oliver help bath us and put us to bed.

(Normal POV)

When the team wakes up they are all still children apart from Batman as the spell had somehow worn off for him. Meanwhile in the Witch World Klarion was cursing loudly. 

"Drat! That stupid girl witch! Her stupid spell!" The Joker walked in on Klarion.

"What's got your kittens in a twist?" Joker asked laughing at his own joke.

"That stupid girl witch Zatanna" he yelled "She cast a shield spell which means that they all still have their memories and Batman's back normal. But we still have his baby birdie. Emphasis on baby." They laughed and Klarion said "dlo raey ruof a nibor ekam!" (make Robin a four year old).

This time Robin wouldn't remember anything over the past 11 years other than the fact that his parents died and Bruce Wayne had adopted him. He did not remember that he was Robin or that Bruce was Batman. He didn't remember that he was on a team but he did remember Wally and Roy and how they were like his brothers. As for the rest of the team they went back to their normal age. Artemis woke up and walked into the kitchen not noticing the whole team at their normal age in the kitchen or that she was her normal age too.

"Morning" she yawned

"Okay. So all of us are here apart from Robin but we can leave him in bed because he had a nightmare last night" Batman explained

"So we're all back to our normal age and we feel fine right?" Wally asked. And just as the team were about to answer when a loud voice announced 

'Robin 01'

The team wondered where Robin had gone and Batman got worried because no one knew whether Robin was still six or whether he was back to thirteen. Batman went straight to the Batcave where he found Alfred holding a bundle of blankets.

"What have you got there Alfred?"

"Well sir, I errr, I believe it is young master Richard"

"What?!?! That's it! I've had it with Klarion and Joker! How old would you say he is?"

"I'd say around four sir" Alfred replied 

Suddenly Dick woke up and the little acrobat elegantly jumped through the air and clung to Bruce's cap. Bruce called Wally, Roy and Zatanna to the batcave. He sent Wally and Roy and Dick to play up in the manor while Alfred made cookies. Roy carried Dick into the living room and Dick back flipped out of Roy's arms and grabbed a pillow. When Wally came in Dick jumped up and hit Wally in the face. The little acrobat burst into a fit of giggles while they had a pillow fight. Meanwhile, in the cave Batman had found a spell to reverse the Klarion's spell on Robin. Once Zatanna had got the spell Batman went to get his little bird. When he got up to the manor he noticed that Dick had taken off his glasses, which was fine because Wally and Roy already knew his secret identity but Zatanna didn't and Batman didn't want the team to know just yet. So he put the glasses over Dick's bright blue eyes, which held so much happiness despite what Dick had been through, and carried the birdie down to the cave. Dick giggled in excitement when he got into the cave. Bruce realized how much he missed the young acrobat's real laugh, not the laugh he did when he disappeared to agitate villains but the bird's real laugh. Batman gently placed Dick on a chair and Zatanna cast the spell. There was a bang and sitting on the chair was a thirteen year old Dick Grayson wearing his usual civies and his dark glasses. Dick ran to hug Batman. The acrobat laughed a real laugh as Bruce patted his back relieved that Dick was back to normal.


End file.
